


Love Is Not All; It Is Not Meat Nor Drink

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: It well may be that in a difficult hour... I might be driven to sell your love for peace... or trade the memory of this night for food... It may well be ...I do not think I would.Scavenger Poe (just Poe) is used to waiting. But it's been a long time since brave Rebel pilot Rey Solana left to journey on foot towards Tuanul to find Lor San Tekka.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Kudos: 13
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	Love Is Not All; It Is Not Meat Nor Drink

R'iia was angry.

The X'us'R'iia howled against the walls of the AT-AT long enough to drain bottled water, even with careful rationing; no more stored food. 

Finally a clear dawn rose, and Poe emerged from his shelter. 

_Water_.

It was time for the terrible choice: to trade his beloved speeder. It was that, or surrender Rey's droid, and he couldn't—

She would be back.

She never failed him before. She was the only humanoid who hadn't. 

(If she didn't make it through her mission, at least he would have her ship still: a reminder of her homecoming smile, her scent.)


End file.
